


27 Years

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Adult Bill Denbrough, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike dials everyone up when he has to.Oneshot/drabble





	27 Years

Pennywise climbed out of the sewer. It smiled. 

"...I lived, bitch."

Somewhere else in Derry, Mike Hanlon frowned. He felt something change in the air. Or something. You know. 

"Shit," he said softly. He took his cellphone out of his pocket then. "Now I have to call all of these assholes."

* * *

Mike dialed up an old friend. This was Bill Denbrough.  Bill was a good friend when they were all kids: he had been soft-spoken, solemn. Mike wasn't sure if Bill was ready for this though. But hell, he wasn't sure if he himself was ready either. He took a deep breath.

"Pennywise is back."

"Holy shit. I-I-I'm on muh-my w-way..." Bill frowned. "Suh-suh-since when d-do I huh-have a fu-fucking s-stutter?"

Good question.

* * *

Next, Mike called Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie, with his quivering lip, his large eyes, his questionable orientation... Mike had thought of him fondly. He hoped he would be all right with this. 

Mike wasn't sure how he should start so he just did it.

"That evil clown/alien/demon is back. Can you come over?"

Eddie sighed. 

"I'll do my best, Mike. I can't promise anything though... I have a headache that comes and goes."

Before Mike could say anything, on the other line it sounded like a door opened. And then he heard: "Eddie-bear!" from a woman who sounded surprisingly a lot like Sonia Kaspbrak. 

Eddie sighed again. "There she is."

There was the headache.

* * *

Mike called Beverly Marsh then. He had no way of knowing she was actually married. 

"It's here and you made a promise," He said, and then winced. "Please come over. We're just a bunch of stupid boys."

He wasn't wrong though.

On the other line, Bev laughed a little. "I'll be there for sure."

Suddenly just like Eddie, someone could be heard on her line. It sounded like an angry man: 

"BEVERLY!"

"Just gonna have to whoop some ass first, be right back." There was a smirk in her voice. It made Mike nostalgic. "Love you."

* * *

Ben Hanscom was next. Mike dialed him up. 

"It's back. You have to come to Derry, so we can defeat It."

Ben was silent for a moment. For a second Mike was afraid he'd be the first to actually say no but then:

"'Kay, i'm coming. Let me just get real fucking drunk for a little while, be back soon."

That was legit.

* * *

And then Mike had to call Richie Tozier. He didn't even get to say what he wanted when his old friend picked up. 

"Rich--"

Richie interrupted him. "Oh, thanks for checking in, I'm...still a piece of garbage...~"

Mike rolled his eyes. He was happy to hear him though. To hear him how he used to be when they were kids. "Guess who's back? Back again?"

"Penis-wise?" Richie asked excitedly. 

"...why are you like this."

"Anyways," Richie continued. "I can't go. My manager is gonna be fucking pissed if I disappear for no reason."

Seemed legit. But Mike wasn't so sure. There was one way he could convince him to come. "Eddie said he was probably gonna be there."

The reaction was immediate. "Nevermind, fuck my manager. I'll book a ticket."

* * *

Mike called Stan Uris. 

"Pennywise is back, Stan," he said. 

Silence. He wasn't sure if he'd even heard him. Stan was about to repeat himself when: 

"...that's so sad, Patricia play despacito."

In the background a woman--Patty, his wife--laughed.

Okay, okay. But as long as he came.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
